Millions of individual engage in various past times and hobbies in order to provide themselves enjoyment and or exercise. Participating in recreational sports is another means in which people choose to enjoy the outdoors. There are numerous types of games that are played outdoors that require various levels of skill and competency. Outdoor games such as horseshoes and others can provide hours of enjoyment.
One problem with conventional outdoor games is that they are not focused on producing a socially responsible output as a deliverable of the game. Most games provide enjoyment for the participants but they do not provide any collateral impact in areas such as but not limited to the environment. Actually, there are many outdoor games that have a negative impact on the environment as a result of the participants leaving trash or other items in the area where the game was played.
Another issue with many games is that most outdoor games can only be played by certain age groups. Many outdoor games require a certain amount of physical ability that either a younger person or an older person does not have therefore restricting that individuals ability to participate. While these types of games are enjoyable for those able to participate, they also exclude several segments of the population due to the physical requirements.
Accordingly, there is a need for an outdoor game that provides a positive environmental impact in the area in which the game is played and can be participated in by numerous age groups and types of people.